The Meadow Life
by AJLYAMBER96
Summary: When Bella and Edward go to the meadow for the first time. i liked the meadow scene, but i wanted something different.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i loved the meadow scene. and i wanted something different. so i wrote this. **

**

* * *

**

I can tell you that I was afraid, but then I'd be lying to you. I wasn't scared at all.

"So you haven't told me yet. Why'd you bring me out here?" I asked Edward. I traced his arm muscles that shined like diamonds. He smiled slightly at my words.

"I told you, it's a place i like to come to when it's sunny. can't you see? It's remarkable. Just like you Bella." I grinned even though I knew I wasn't anything special.

"Edward, if I asked you to do something, would you?"

"That depends." He pointed out. Of course. Obviously.

"On what?" i asked him. i didn't see a problem with asking him anything. but i guess i could go out on his reasoning..

"if you'll do something in return for me. Now what was it you wanted me to do love?"

He..he..called me love? i shook my head despite the blush that was rising in my cheeks. He called me love? He took me by surprise no matter what he did, whatever he did, even a simple thing such as calling me love. If he brushed my cheek with his fingertips, or even if he breathed out onto my face, it took me by surprise and stunned me.

"Don't say anything. but you can...tell," I took a deep breath to steady my shaking voice. "you can tell me when to stop."

Edward opened his mouth as his eyebrows knotted in confusion. i touched his lips with my index finger, an order. "No. Don't ask. You said that i would have to do something in return. you never said no." Nice loophole. He waited, then blinked twice as if to say continue. "Can you please sit up?" i asked first. his shirt was still unbuttoned, showing his lean beautiful muscles. he sat up and crossed his legs in pretzel style.

I pursed my lips. "Can you, ummm.. put both hands f-flat on t-the grass?" i was extremely nervous about what i was about to do. my heart was beating erratically. Speeding a thousand miles an hour. i tried my best to slow it down, knowing i had to have been making this hard for him. but it kept beating so fast because of the butterflies. i drew in another deep breath and started moving.

I climbed behind him and sat down. i moved my legs to his sides and sighed. i touched the back of his shirt and started pulling on it. I pushed the shirt so it would slip off his arms.

"Bella what are you..."before he finished I shushed him quietly.

'Shh...Edward plead be quiet." i put his shirt to the side and told him to relax. I traced his back muscles slowly, loving the feeling of it being so smooth. Like marble.

I stretched my neck so my head laid on his shoulder as i breathed in his scent. I traced both his arms and landed on his collarbone. i leaned my head in and let my lips gently touch his muscles on his back, and I traced them the same way as i did with my fingers. i felt a shiver run through me at the pleasure.

"Bella." he whispered slowly. I wanted to see him. his face. So i shifted my body to be in front of him.

"Stretch your legs out." I said. i needed him to hold me close. i needed to breathe him in. i watcjed as his legs uncurled and he relaxed them all over again.

I moved myself onto his lap and sat there, only to be surprised by a growl.

i smiled to myself at his reaction to our closeness. i leaned my head onto his shoulder and then began to trace his muscles on his chest. My lips made contact with his collarbone and i pressed them there as i pecked his skin.

This time he shivered to my touch and breathed out deeply. i traced his jaw with my lips and then kissed it too. Each moment seemed like forever as i marveled his features with my lips. i kissed his eyes cheeks and cheekbones, forehead, temples, and nose. i was becoming addicted to his flawless skin more by the second.

i stared down at his lips. They lay parted as he tasted my scent, more than smelled. Drinking me in.

i brushed my nose against his own, begging myself to kiss him already but not really sure how. I touched his cheek with my fingertips and traced the lighter yet still dark shadows under his eyes. i kept my hand there, never wanting to move it from his face. He was so perfect. I leaned into him then and did something I was dying to do. I kissed him on the lips. He didn't respond to my touches or my actions . yet he still didn't pull away from me. I opened my lips and brought his bottom lip between them. I pressed them to his harder, begging him with my mind to respond. If only he could ready my mind. I let my hands drift to his hair and buried them in his bronze forest he called hair. I presses him closer to me, and before I knew it, I was on my back.

Edward opened his mouth and traced my bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance, finally responding.

I granted his wish, letting everything go away as he lead. He traced my teeth which surprised me enough to make me gasp. He pulled away from my lips and traced my jaw. He pecked my neck several times before he brought his lips back to mine. He begged for me to open my lips and I let him enter again.

I don't know why, but he touched my teeth. I pushed myself to touch his tongue with mine. His tongue was like ice without the sharp stingy feeling. I shivered in delight.

My arms snaked behind his head and found themselves in his hair again.

I couldn't breathe. I needed air. I regretted what I did next, and truth be told I didn't even mean to do this.

I thought I hurt him. not being able to breathe became pain and then I surely was shear agony. I pushed him off of me and began gasping. I sucked in as much air as I could. I gripped my chest begging my heart to slow down. How hard was this for him?

I couldn't speak. It was such a relief to be able to breathe. We must've been kissing for 6 maybe 7 minutes before I realized the pain. I let my muscles relax and let my body go limp once my heart stopped racing.

Edward was staring at me in horror. Please don't tell me he thought he hurt me. Just stupid human needs such as air.

"Bella? Geez you sound as if you're suffocating. Are you alright?" I chuckled slightly and then stared at him.

"That's a new record. I think I needed air. Believe me I think a lung just burst." The pain of not breathing for a while was no longer there. How did he do that? Distract me so much that I forgot I had to breathe.

"true. But I'm already dead. So I don't need to breathe. I'm not surprised that you're acting like this." He moved over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "God I'm sorry about that."

I was appalled and dangerously mad.

"If you're sorry about me almost blacking out from suffocation because I was so entranced in your kiss, that's alright. But I swear on my life if you are such so mad about kissing me at all, I will not hesitate in slapping you. I don't care if I break my hand or…"

He kissed my lips softly in the middle of my outraged kitty rant. Okay slapping him was out.

He slowly pulled me close to him. swearing on my life was out.

He kept kissing me after he pulled away. He traced my face just like I did earlier. He brushed his nose against mine, and then I could practically hear his smirk.

"What were you saying?" he whispered to me.

I grunted in reply, "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

what did you think. leave a review. reviews make me happy. and a happy writer makes me write more


	2. Chapter 2 Authors Note

Hello, everybody, I know its been forever since I updated so I hope to be updating by late February, and it should be worth the wait.

If u all want to friend me, my account on facebook, for and my chatango friends my email is aralanajleelovings96 or just look my pen name up!


End file.
